A Furry Tail
by KTNightWolf
Summary: A sweet love story between KT and Tex. The both have gone to the same school since for ever and have feeling for each other but neither one of them have the guts to say it until now! It's all romantic and sexual between the two in their heads until one fateful night in the shower of the girl's dorm. This is my Original story!


A Furry Tail

The nightclub music was going strong, the dancing was getting dirty, and drugs were being passed and shared. The night held that of magical and whimsical highs and very little lows. Techno beat surround the dancers of Fintona Nightclub, the main hangout for furries and humans in West, Texas. KT, a very beautiful and sexy female wolf, sat in a corner booth of the nightclub watching all the dancers and druggies, lightly laughing at them every once in a while. She held the atmosphere of pride and knowledge to all who approached her and when they came near her, they would know that she was the boss and she was the leader. But still, there was that one idiot who dared to enter her territory. A young, albeit very handsome fox rose out of the crowd and dropped into her booth. "May I ask for this dance?" he said with a smile playing on his face. KT smiled back, "Well, tell me your name first, stranger."

"My name is Tex, and the giggling girls," he pointed to two girls, a bunny and cat giggling away, "Say your name is KT and you're a wonderful dancer. You may say that they are trying to set you up with me." KT laughed at him, "Sorry partner, but I dance alone." She put down some money for her tip and walked away. The bunny, Charlotte Müller, came over to where Tex was. Charlotte spoke first, "You'll have to forgive her, she can be a bit of a 'lone wolf' from time to time." The cat, Koko Tala, was still giggling away before she finally realized what had happened and rushed over to where Charlotte and Tex where. "'Ey Tex, sowry she twurnd ya down." Koko hiccupped, then giggled again.

"KT! Why did you turn him down? You told me you liked him!" Charlotte asked the wolfess. KT sighed, "I don't need your help with relationships." Charlotte pouted and stormed off, angry with KT. KT sighed loudly and closed her locker before going to take a shower. The shower room was loud with giggling girls as KT shampooed and cleansed her deep crimson hair. She swished her tail from side to side, singing a song in her head as she rubbed soap all over her body. Turning the knob and shutting off the water, she wrapped a clean, fresh towel around her sturdy but slim frame. She walked over to her locker and opened it as her world became a blur. Suddenly, she was knocked into a strapping, yet very muscular chest just outside the girls' locker room. She looked up to see a very handsome fox, blushing bright scarlet when she realized it was Tex! He laughed at her expression, pointing to a runaway cat. She turned quickly seeing Koko, that damned cat, thinking, _"What the fuck? What was all that about? Wait, why is Tex still-Shit! I'm only in my towel!"_ KT ran back into the locker room with a very embarrassed look on her face before getting livid and punching her locker. "Koko. You bitch, you are so gonna pay for that!"

Tex stood outside the door laughing at the sight he had just witnessed before going along his merry way. _"KT and her friends are a crazy group. Though her blush was really cute, and her tail! My word, her tail looked so fluffy!" _He continued walking down the hallway and turned right, seeing Koko at the end of the hall talking with Charlotte. He gave a quick snicker and walked past the two girls, rolling his eyes at Koko. Koko watched his signal and stomped her foot on the ground. "AHAHA! You must have pissed off KT. Bad kitty!" Charlotte laughed at her. Koko's fur ruffled up as she pounced on the bunny scratching at her.

Tex stood outside KT's dorm room door that night, debating whether or not to knock. He paced the floor before knocking, no answer. So he knocked again. No answer. Finally choosing to just open the door, he braced himself for a wrathful KT. "KT? It's me Tex." He looked around the small room and saw no sign of her. _"Huh? Wonder where she is."_ He closed the door and walked away. Tex's tail wagged side to side as he thought about where KT might be.

The Fintona Nightclub was raging with music and ravers. Tex stood in the background of the crowd; normally he would be partying hardy with all the other furs, but tonight just wasn't his night. With a swing of the hip, a sexy owl was standing provocatively next to Tex. "What's your name partner?" she said in a sexy whisper near his ear. Tex pretended that he didn't hear her and looked straight into the crowd of people. She changed her position, hoping her D-cup boobs would get his attention. "Well aren't you a nice one. I'm guessing you have another girl on your mind." Tex's ears twitched when he heard this and he looked at her. "So what if I do?" The owl walked away, turning for a last look at the fox. "Then stop standing there and go get her!"

She was walking down the halls of the dorm hall, an eerie silence followed her as her footsteps reverberated along the walls. She turned around and looked down the hall, swearing that she heard something. Walking along the hall again she turned the corner and opened the girl's shower room door heading to her locker. She unhooked her necklace and pulled off her shirt and pants. She threw them in her locker and undid her black lacey bra and pulled down her panties, throwing them into the locker before slamming it shut. Tex looked up from behind the small wall that separated the showers from the lockers. His ears twitched slightly when he saw a naked KT coming towards his hiding place. _"Hang on, isn't that… Oh crap!" _He ducked behind the wall as best as he could but his ears were still sticking out. KT walked over to the wall and leaned on it looking down at Tex. "Hi there, Mr. Pervert." Tex jumped from his hiding place. "H-Hey there, KT. Ho-how are you?" He looked at her nervously. KT dropped her towel over Tex's eyes and turned on the shower. "So what are you doing in the _girls _locker room?" He looked up to answer her like all men and tried his best to ignore her dripping bouncing breasts. She put shampoo on her hand and started to lather it into her crimson hair, her tail wagging behind her. "Well ya see, I was drunk, trying to find where you were and ended up here. I actually thought this was the guy's locker room." He shyly blushed. She turned around and looked at him. He jaw dropped as he stood up to meet her gaze. "You were looking for me and didn't realize there's a big sign outside this locker room saying, **Girl's locker room**?"

KT walked toward Tex, swinging her hips suggestively and pulled him up to her body. He could feel something growing in his pants as he just stared at her naked body. She slowly started to pull his shirt off and over his head. "Tex?" he looked into her eyes. "Yes?" Her paws went to his waist and she rested them. "I-I've liked you for a long time." He looked away blushing. Tex stared at her in bewilderment. "I l-like you too, KT." He leaned down and kissed KT's soft plump lips. Her eyes grew wide with shock before slowly closing and kissing him deeper. She stood on the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around Tex's neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. He started to slide his tongue into KT's mouth and pushed her under the hot running water. She slowly started to undo his pants, pressing against his cock every once in a while teasing him. He kissed her more and nibbled on her lower lip, moaning in pleasure whenever her paw gently glided by his penis. She released him from the kiss and pulled down his pants and boxers, slowly moving up his body and letting her breasts touch his dick and kissing his lips. His dick twitched when her breasts ran past it. She nibbled on his bottom lip and kept sliding her hand close to his shaft. He moaned and pushed KT against the shower wall. Tex started to suck on KT's neck causing her to moan out in pleasure. She began kneading his shoulders. All the while bumping up against each other, murring as they kissed. Tex moved his paw and cupped her butt, massaging it. KT moaned in pleasure and bucked against him with her hips. They pushed up against each other even closer and slipped onto the floor, still making out with lips still locked. KT wrapped one leg around Tex's hip. Tex took this opportunity to rub his penis against KT's wet pussy. KT's body jolted a bit as she moaned and combed Tex's hair. Tex moved his lips slow down the side of her neck towards her right breast. KT moved her legs up and down his side, moaning out of pleasure from the sensation of his soft lips. She kept combing his hair with her paws and stroked his big cock with her feet causing him to moan. Her tail wagged in response to him moaning on her breast. He slowly butter-fly kissed her across her chest to her left breast and started to suck on that one. KT arched her back more and finally turned Tex over to his back. "I'm always on top…" she whispered into his ear. His eyes widened as he looked down at her perky luscious lips hovering over his manhood. She slapped his dick with her tongue and circled it around the tip of it. Tex grabbed her hair and moaned loudly. She began to suck on his cock and played with his balls gently in her paws. Tex breathed heavily and twitched every time her tongue ran across his tip. The water coming down the from the shower head was starting to lose its steam and turned lukewarm. KT continued to suck on Tex's penis until the water turned cold. Tex jerked up making KT almost choke on his 7in. cock. "Geez! Cold water!"

KT reached over and turned off the water. "Want to go back to my room?" Her teeth started to chatter. Tex picked her up bridal style and kissed her, "sure." He set KT down and picked up his clothes while KT went to get hers. They looked outside the door and made sure no one else was around. The made a dash for the stairs, ran up them in hurry to KT's dorm room. Tex threw his clothes next to KT's bed and laid down. She twirled around and let her shook the water off her body. Tex giggled at how puffy her fur had become, he sat up and grabbed her by the hips. "Someone's frisky." She giggled has she laid her paws on his shoulders. He picked her up and laid her on top of him and kissed her. Her tail swished back and forth as she rubbed her paws up and down his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed her passionately. Then he flipped her over on her back and started to kiss her neck and massage her breasts. She quietly moaned and giggled as Tex moved lower and lower down her chest. He slowly opened her legs and gave her a very curious look. "Ahhhhh!" KT moaned out. Tex slowly started to lick her clit and propped her every once in a while. KT squirmed and moaned every time he moved his tongue inside her. She pawed at his ears and ran her fingers threw his hair and at every gasp she would grab his hair and moan loudly. Tex slowly traveled back up, kissing KT's body along the way. He hovered over her ear and asked her something. She nodded, not knowing what she was agreeing to exactly. Tex kissed her softly as he probed her with his dick and KT in response jolted a bit at this new feeling. She opened her legs more for him as he started to slide his cock into her more. She gasped and yipped a bit at his size. He stopped and was about to pull out before she stopped him. Tears pricked at her eyes, "I'm fine don't worry." She smiled at him to reassure him. Tex leaned down and kisses her soft lips again before going in deeper. She bit down as gently as she could on his lower lip trying to take in his size and let the pain pass. He kissed her tears away and licked behind her ear as she moaned into his ear. Tex moved his hips slowly backwards and thrust into her. She gasped and grabbed onto his shoulder. He kept at his for a few minutes moaning and groaning into her ear before lifting her up and pounding her wet pussy with his hard cock. She moved her hips with every thrust and dug her claws into his back. Tex buried his face into her bouncing breasts and moaned against her chest. KT arched her back and moved her hips faster, feeling her climax coming. Tex threw her back onto the bed and pounded her harder and harder. She and Tex's moans became louder as they both were about to cum. Tex pulled out and shot cum all over KT's chest and face before cuddling her closely against his chest. KT brushed her fingers against Tex's check and slowly fell asleep in his strong arms and smiling. Tex kissed her forehead and fell asleep, breathing in her scent.

KT slowly opened her eyes and closed them against the sunlight streaming through the blinds. After a few minutes of letting herself get use to the light, her eyes opened and looked down to see a sleeping Tex nuzzling her breasts. His fur seemed to glow in the morning light and she stayed very still as she petted his sweet head. Tex nuzzled his head to her chest and yawned, he looked like a snake unhinging its jaw. He slowly opened his eyes and hugged KT tighter. "Morning," She whispered. "Sleep well last night?"

Tex closed his eyes as he nodded. "What time is it?" He looked over at the table clock. "10 a.m.? Fuck! How long did we sleep?" he rolled over on to his back and rubbed his eyes. KT rolled on to her side and was prospering herself up with an elbow. "Hours. Do you have any classes today? I don't." Tex looked over at her and answered, "Nope! Wanna stay in bed all day?" KT giggled and kissed him on the lips. "Sure." Tex pulled her too him and kissed her deeply.


End file.
